


Dark corners of Remnant

by Pawnshop57



Category: Call of Cthulhu: Dark corners of the earth, Far Cry 5, RWBY
Genre: Brainwashing, Cult, Gen, Oc's are not mine, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawnshop57/pseuds/Pawnshop57
Summary: After learning that her little sister Sucre has been presumed dead, Coco ventures out to find her despite the pleading of Ozpin and her team to not go due to the area that Sucre has disappeared in is, according to legend, cursed. But is it really? Coco arrives at the location alone and discovers a large city that's not marked on the map. Sucre HAS to be here. Will she find her? Or will Coco share her sister's fate?





	1. Missing

‘Will team CFVY please report to professor Ozpin’s office immediately.’ The loud speaker said causing team CFVY to look at each other confused, but nonetheless they went up to the headmasters office. 

“Ah, team CFVY. please take a seat.” Ozpin said, gesturing to four chairs in the room. The four sat down and Coco was the first to speak.

“So what’s this about professor? Is this about what happened yesterday? I swear, team CRDL was-” Coco was cut off by Ozpin.

“Miss Adel, relax. What happened the other day with you and team CRDL has nothing to do with why your here.”

“Then why ARE we here?” Velvet asked.

Ozpin looked at Coco in her eyes and sighed.

“Is something wrong professor?” Coco asked.

“Miss Adel……..it’s about your sister Sucre.” Ozpin said. 

Coco tensed up and her teammates looked at her with worried expressions. 

“What about my little sister? Is she okay?” Coco asked worriedly. You could hear the fear in her voice. 

“Miss Adel, there’s no easy way of saying this so I’m just going to say it. Your sister…….she’s been presumed dead along with her team. I’m sorry miss Adel.”

Everyone looked shocked by such news and all eyes turned towards Coco who took it the worst. Coco looked horrified and began crying. 

Coco couldn't believe it. No, it couldn't be true! This HAD to be some sort of mistake! 

“What happened!” Coco was barely able to ask as she cried.

“Her and her team disappeared some time ago. We tracked a signal from her scroll and the signal was located awfully close to the forest that are according to legend, cursed.” Ozpin explained. Coco shot her head up to look at him upon hearing this.

“So then she’s alive…..”

“Miss Adel. everyone who has ever gone into those woods has never returned. Even the Grimm fear those woods. I’m afraid your sister is very much dead. I’m sorry.”

Coco stood up from her seat. “NO! MY SISTER IS TOUGH! I KNOW HER! SHE’S NOT DEAD! SHE CAN’T BE! SHE JUST CAN’T BE! AND I’M GONNA GO AND FIND HER!”

Ozpin just sat in his chair with the same calm expression on his face. “Miss Adel, Please relax and calm down.” Ozpin said.

“DON’T FUCKING TELL ME TO BE CALM!” Coco screamed as she went for the elevator. 

“Coco wait!” Velvet called out, stopping Coco dead in her tracks. 

Coco looked back at Velvet.

“What?”

“I don’t think you should go!”

“WHAT?!?!?!” Coco screamed in shock and disbelief.

“Coco, think rationally, no one ever comes back from those woods alive! I don’t wanna lose you!”

“I’M GOING TO FIND MY SISTER! WITH, OR WITHOUT YOUR HELP!" 

And with that, Coco left the room going down the elevator.

Coco took the first Bullhead out of Becon after collecting her handbag and left. Without her team.


	2. Innsmouth

As Coco arrived at the location she noticed there wasn't a single Grimm in sight. Why? She didn't get a chance to ponder on this thought for very long though as she discovered a sign saying ‘Welcome to Innsmouth’. 

“Innsmouth? Never heard of it. It’s not on the map either. Weird.” 

As Coco continued down the dirt road she was shocked to see in the distance was a city. 

Entering the city Coco was immediately hit in the face with the smell of fish. She WAS near the coast so it DID make sense that this place would be a fishing town but still, the smell was pretty strong.

Coco walked down the sidewalk of the city and noticed that the sun wa setting so she decided to find a hotel to sleep in soon. Coco couldn't shake the feeling that people were looking at her, looking around, she noticed that everyone who was outside was looking at her like how a racist would look at a Faunes. Coco did her best to ignore it and not let it get to her. If these people want a fight then they’ll get more then they bargained for. 

Coco decided to text Velvet that she was sorry for being rude back in Ozpin's office but found that there was no signal. Strange. Coco just shrugged it off. 

Coco walked down the sidewalk wondering how the hell that this GIGANTIC city could not be marked on the map. It just didn't make sense. This IS the cursed woods of legend. During the great war, an entire military platoon from Vale of 15,000 soldiers tried to pass through here to attack an Atles military camp but simply vanished without a trace. However, this was not some cursed wilderness with an ancient evil living in it, no. this was a populated city with people in it. Why are the Grimm so afraid of this place? It didn't make sense.

Coco’s thought process was interrupted when she reminded herself why she was here, to find her sister. She should start by asking around with some of the locals when she can. For now she was going to find a place where she could crash and take a load off.

Soon enough, she found a building that looked like an inn. Outside were three men smoking, Coco decided to ask them for any useful information before heading inside. She approached one. “Excuse me, sir?” The man turned to look at her. “What?” He asked. Coco pulled out her scroll and opened up a picture of herself and her sister. “Have you seen this girl before? She’s my sister and I’m looking for her.” the man looked at the picture for a few moments and shook his head no and Coco sighed. “Thanks anyway sir.” Coco said. “Yeah, whatever.” 

‘Well that was rude.’ Coco thought to herself.

Coco looked at the other two and approached one of them. “Excuse me sir.” The man threw down his cigarette and looked at Coco. Coco showed him the picture. “Have you seen this girl before? She’s my sister.” The man looked at it and then back to Coco. “Can’t help you”. The man said. “Okey thank you.” Coco said as the man pulled out another cigarette and started smoking again. Coco approached that last man and showed him the picture. “Excuse me sir, have you seen this girl? She’s my sister.” The man didn't even look at the picture. “Please, stop bothering me, stranger.” The man said. “Alright jezz, sorry.” Coco said as she walked away.

‘Asshole’ she thought to herself as she went inside the building. Heading inside she walked up to the innkeeper.

“Evening.” She said. The man looked up at her.

“Aye” he said.

“Name’s Coco Adel, I’m looking for my sister.” Coco pulls out the picture. “Have you seen her?” 

The man looks at the photo and shakes head no. “Can’t say I have, sorry.”

“It’s alright.”

“Gilmen. Charlie Gilmen. I run this here hotel of the evening.”

“You got any rooms?”

“I’d not rightly know that for sure… old habits cleaning rooms at the present. Them’s from outta town can leave a horrid mess.”

 

‘Talking to this guy is getting me nowhere, and he’s more then a touch creepy. If I need a room, and I’m desperate… then I’ll come back.’ Coco thought to herself. As she left.


	3. Learning information

Coco left the inn and began to walk around. She noticed that there weren't many people out even though the city was so huge. “This town’s deserted. Where is everybody?” She thought aloud. “If you don’t like it, just turn around and leave.” Someone close to her said. Coco turned to the person who said that and apologized. She made note that the people here were very rude towards outsiders. “Sorry sir, I didn't mean anything by that. Have you seen this person before? This is my sister.” She said. The man looked at the photo and said no. Coco thanked the man for his time and left. Coco began walking around the city asking folkes for any information about her sister but everyone either tells her to fuck off or they don't know anything. Suddenly Coco heard singing coming from down the alleyway and decided to investigate. Coming Down the alleyway, Coco saw someone who looked like a bum. This person was also obviously drunk as well and Coco could smell the booze from here. The man was leaning against a lightpost still singing away without a care in the world. The man noticed Coco when she got close. 

“Who’s that there?” The man asked. “Can you spare a few pennies, young misses? I can give you something for your generosity.” 

“Who are you?” Coco asked.

“Zadok, that be my name, though too few use it now. Zadok Allen.” The man said.

“Do you know where I can find this girl? She’s my sister.” Coco showed him the photo and the man had some recognition in his eye. 

“Ah, yes. A young beauty that one is. Came into town a few days ago with three others. Their gone. Killed, I reckon.”

That made Coco nervous. 

“Killed? What makes you think that?”

“Innsmouth, the folk here not take too kindly to the presence of outsiders.”

“What else can you tell me about this port?” Coco asked.

“You just bring old Zadok a bottle of something nice, and old Zadok will fill your ears.” 

‘This old drunkard knows something. Making him talk won’t be a problem. Better not resort to violence though. Best if I just find a bottle of booze for him instead. Shouldn't be hard.’ Coco thought to herself.

 

Coco came to a store that looked like it could have what she needs but the door was locked. Going around into the alleyway she found a side way in. The first thing Coco noticed was that the shelves were all empty and the place looked deserted like the rest of the damn place. The second thing was that there was a trap door behind the counter that was open. Coco, as curious as she was decided to not climb down the ladder and investigate. Entering the manager's office she found an open safe with nothing inside except for a single bottle of whisky. Grabbing it, Coco was just about to leave when…

“HEY! WHOSE IN HERE!?!” She heard a man scream. Coco decided to not get into trouble with the law so she decided to try to find a way out of the store. The trap door will have to do. However, as Coco started to climb down the ladder, it broke right under her feet and she fell straight down to the bottom.

 

The man, whoever he was, looked down the hole Coco fell in.

“Whoever you are, you can rot.” he said and closed to trap door.

Coco got up off the floor and dusted herself off. The bottle was still intact by some miracle, so she decided to go give it to the bum and get some information out of him. Looking around, she noticed that there were no other doors. How the hell does she get out of here? Coco looked around the room, trying to find something she can use to get out of this celler when she noticed that one of the walls was weak and had cracks out the ass. There were also two bricks missing and she could feel air coming through. Coco saw a metal ladder on wheels so she decided to push it. Pushing it towards the wall, she toppled it over. It came crashing down on the wall and the wall broke down into pieces.

Returning to the street level, she returned to the bum. “Excuse me.” She said gaining his attention. She handed him the bottle and he took it no questions asked. He took a chug of it then looked back at Coco.

“Why, you’re uncommonly kind, young feller. Here be a little something in gratitude that may help you in your search.” Zadok gives Coco a key with a tag on it that says ‘Poorhouse’.

“Now you’ll be calling me crazy, but old Zadok’s seen all manner of wicked things since afore you was born. Old Cap’n Obed where it all begun. Telling desperate folks they’d oughta git better gods… them’s that’d answer their prayers.”

“Didn't the Christian folk of Innsmouth object to such blasphemy?” Coco asked out of curiosity.

“Aye, they did. It were round forty six that many folks in town were done with Obed and his ways. All that wild preaching, and too many missing, you see. A party of good folk followed Cap’n Obed’s crowd out to reef. Shots were fired. Next day, Obed and some thiry of his followers were in jail. And for weeks all were quiet… till that awful night of forty six. Them’s from outside reckon on it being a riot. But I see’d’em… swarms of ‘em.” Zadok took another chug of his liquor.

“Look old man… I don’t have time to listen to these fishing tales. I'm looking for my sister.” Coco said though Zadok seemed to just ignore her.

“Twas a massacre… the jail thrown open… mounds of the dead and the dying. Shooting, screaming, and shouting all across the town square. Come morning, the mess was cleaned up. Old Obed and his family takes charge, they did. Folks were told to keep shy of strangers if we were knowing what was good for us.” Zadok took another chug of his booze. 

“Zadok. Who did all this? Who did all the killing?” Coco asked, curious. 

“Cept the old cap’n was now deeper in debt to his heathen gods. They were hankering for more then just sacrificing… Obed told folks they had to take the oaths of Dagon.”

“What the hell are these oaths?” Coco asked. This town clearly was the home to some cult. Mabey this cult has something to do with her sister’s disappearance. 

“You just ask old Waite ‘bout Oaths of Dagon. Aye. He took third oath. Just head over to his hole in Dock street, then you’ll see… for definite.” Zadok said, then started to drink his new booze. 

Coco decided that that was all the information she was going to get out of Zadok so she decided to leave him alone. 

Leaving the alleyway she was stopped by someone.

“Miss Adel… I must speak with you.” The women said. Coco looked at the women confused.

“It’s Coco. And how do you know my name?” 

“Innsmouth doesn't get a lot of visitors. New name’s spread quickly here.”

“I see.” 

“My name is Rebecca Lawrence, and unless you want to join Innsmouth long list of missing, I’d urge you to follow me.” 

“Missing, huh? Like my sister?”

“Of that, I’m not sure… you’d be better off asking the Billingham’s daughter, Ruth. She was seen a lot with Sucre.”

“What? Who’s Ruth?” Coco asked.

“Quickly, you have to follow me. It’s not wise to be seen talking to outsiders.”

The women lead Coco deeper into the alleyway. 

“Coco… Innsmouth is a strange place. There are things that have no business being here. Foul, reeking things.”

“Strange? Trust me, I’m good with strange.” Coco said confidently.

“That remains to be seen. But I can help you.”

“Really? Do you know where my sister is?” Coco asked

“No, I don’t. But I CAN tell you that she was here a few weeks ago. Her and her team.” 

“What else can you tell me?”

“I’m sorry, I must go before we are seen together. We’ll talk more later.”

And with that Rebecca left. Coco then had a sudden strong feeling that she was being watched. It creeped her out. Coco looked around but couldn't find anyone around, which made her more on edge.

“Rebecca! Wait!” Coco called out.

“Coco, we can’t be seen talking together. What is it?”

“Why do you stay here in Innsmouth, Rebecca?”

Rebecca looked at Coco with a sad expression.

“My grandfather, John Lawrence, was editor of the Innsmouth Courier. He was murdered in the slaughter of Forty six. He had always Despised the Marshes and their blasphemous doings, and it was he who lead the party into the reef that night. They arrested Captain Marsh and his order and tossed them into the old jailhouse. Afew weeks later he was dead. My father saw him die, him and many others… burned alive in the Courier’s basement.”

Coco was a little shocked by this information. “All the more grounds to leave.”

“To leave would be to fail my own legacy. I have a duty to protect the good in Innsmouth… at least what little good remains.”

And with that she left. There is definitely something wrong with this town. Some sort of cult, mabey? Coco left the alleyway and decided to investigate the poor house. On the way she saw an officer. Coco decided to ask if he knows anything.

“Excuse me, officer. Coco Adel.” 

“Ropes. Elliot Ropes. What you want?”

“Could you help out a stranger to this fine port?”

Elliot looked annoyed. “Are you being funny?”

“No. Not at all. I’m looking for my sister. I was wondering if you could help me.” Coco show’s him the photo.

“Innsmouth don’t take too kindly to ‘em from outta town… git lost stranger.”

‘Okey, there is DEFINITELY something wrong in this town.’


	4. Ramona

Coco walked around for a while and eventually found the town poorhouse. Using the key she got from Zadok she unlocked the door. The first thing she noticed was how filthy the place was. She approached one of the people inside who was looking out a window.

 

“What are you looking at there, old timer?” Coco asked, gaining his attention.

“Nothing. I’m just looking. What you doing in old Warne’s house, young feller? This hole is for the broke and the dying.”

“I’m trying to find dock street.”

“It’s out back of the house. Everything in Innsmouth’s rotten and dying. Windows boarded up, and all sorts of curious barking and crawling around black cellars and attics. How’d you like to be living in a town like this, feller?”

“I’ve been to more welcoming places.”

‘I don’t think he’s been out doors for years. He isn't going to know anything.’ Coco thought to herself.

Coco explored the poorhouse but found nothing but roaches and sick and old folk. Made Coco sad a bit. Coming out to a balcony she got that feeling again that she was being watched closely. Coco looked around but saw no one. She noticed a ladder and decided the only way to progress was to go down. Climbing down to street level she realized she was at Dock street. This is where she need to be. She approached a women that just so happened to be there and asked where she could find Waite and after pointing her to the right door, Coco went up and knocked.

 

Coco waited for a few moments until the door opened. Coco was surprised to see a little girl answer the door. 

“Hello there, little lady.” Coco said.

“Hi… Mam…” The girl said in response.

Coco got down on one knee. “Are your parents at home?”

“Daddy’s at work, and mommy’s upstairs… In the attic. She’s been bad.”

“I see. So… what’s your name little lady?” Coco asked.

“Ramona…”

“Well Ramona… Could you get your mommy for me?”

“Nope… mommy bite. Daddy says we’ve got to keep her up there for her own good.”

Coco became confused by this. “Excuse me?”

“When I go near the door, she growels. I don’t love mommy like I love my daddy.”

“You don’t say… Ramona, I really need to speak to your daddy. Do you know when he’ll be home?”

“Soon, I think. You can wait inside if you like. Daddy won’t mind. I’m drawing pictures with my crayons.”

“That would be great, thanks.”

Ramona goes back inside and goes back to her coloring. 

‘I should check the place over while I’ve got the chance.’ Coco thought to herself. 

Coco walked in and the first thing she noticed was how nice the place was. She went upstairs, she wanted to know what this whole thing with the mother was. Going upstairs she noticed a picture with Ramona, a man who had to be her father, and the rest of the picture was torn. Strange.

Coco found a door with a bolt keeping the door closed and she assumed it was to the attic. Unbolting the door, she went up the stairs to the attic. She suddenly got a bad feeling about this. She approached another door with a lock on it and a little thing you slide to the right to see who’s behind it. She heard growling behind it and she readyed her handbag ready to turn it into her minigun. Coco slide open the hatch and looked inside through the bars that were on the other side of the door’s little look hole. She couldn't see anything at first but she heard the growling.  
Suddenly it went quiet. Coco looked around and was about to leave when suddenly something jumped out at her. It looked like something out of a horror movie. It didn't look like a grimm at all, it looked like a completely different creature all together. Suddenly the thing started ramming against the door and broke it down, knocking Coco to the floor and unconscious. When Coco came too, she heard the sound of crying coming from downstairs. Coco went down to investigate and saw a horrifying sight. Ramona was dead, her body being held in her father’s arms.

“Oh, god, no…” Coco said feeling guilty.

The father looked at her with tears pouring down his face.

“They’ve taken the last thing I love away from me.” He said.

“I’m sorry… I didn't realize what was up there. What the hell was that thing?” 

“There’s no time to explain. They’ll be here soon. Listen to me closely. You’ve been the talk of the town all day, asking after the huntress girl. I heard that she was copped by the order of Dagon. In my store there is a safe, inside there is something important that the order can’t have. You’ve got to get it out of Innsmouth. Take the key to the back of my store. The safe combinations in my diary, upstairs. Hurry, Coco!” Waite told her as he handed her a key.

“What the hell’s in the safe?” Coco asked.

Her question was never answered as two police men kicked the door open.

“You’ve gone too far this time, Waite. We’re taking you in for murder. You’ll swing for this.”

“Wait… he didn't do anything wrong!” Coco pleaded.

The men looked at her. “He killed his own daughter, his own flesh and blood. There’s plenty wrong with that.” one of them said as the other dragged Waite out the door. “I’m reckoning you’d do well to mind your own business stranger. In Innsmouth we handle things by the old ways.” He picked up Ramona’s body and slumped it over his shoulder and left.

Coco ran back upstairs and entered a bedroom. The master bedroom. On a nightstand was a book. It HAD to be the diary. Coco took it and opened it.

‘Another sleepless night. I lay awake, listening to the movements of that…...thing……..that I married pacing about her locked room. Damn the Esoteric Order of Dagon! Damn the oaths! And damn the town fathers for not hanging Obed Marsh when they had the chance! No, burning him - him and his whole filthy clan!

‘I wish I could just leave, abandon my shame of a marriage, leave the store to rot, and start a new life far, far away. But I’m trapped here. Every time I look at Ramona I know it. Watching her sleep, in her beauty and innocence, my heart feels like breaking. She has no idea what she will become.’

‘Yesterday was her tenth birthday; the change cannot be far off. Her birth gave me such joy - so much that I still use the day, month, and year as the four number combination for my safe: In that order, starting clockwise. It is as though I am trying to preserve that date forever, and deny the inevitable horror. I sometimes think of killing her - an act of mercy before she starts to manifest the horror. God forgive me. But she is my daughter, and I could never harm her. She is blameless in all this.’

‘When the time comes, Innsmouth will be the only place for her, and until then, I must stay here to watch over her. It is my penance, my atonement for creating her life with…..her chosen mother. After she joins….them - if the grief doesn't kill me - my life will be my own once more. Not that I will know how I will have the strength to go on with out her.’


	5. The book of Dagon

Coco now knows the combination so now she just needed to get to the store and get whatever is in that safe. Leaving the house she went into an alleyway, where she bumped into Rebecca.

“Coco! Coco, thank god I found you!” She said. “Waite has been arrested for the murder of his daughter!”

“I know… it’s my fault Rebecca.”

“What are you talking about, Coco? What’s your fault?”

“There was... something in the attic… some kind of animal, and I let it loose. It’s all my fault. The police dragged Waite off. He can’t take the fall for this; he’s done nothing wrong. We’ve got to do something!”

“Guilty or not, the Order will see him lynched for it. There’s nothing you can do! You must have taken quite a bang in there, Coco. Your heads bleeding.”

“Yeah...I think I was out of it for a little while.”

“Here, take these bandages and patch yourself up.”

“Thanks Rebecca, but I’m a huntress. My aura will be enough.”  


“Take them anyway. They may help.”

“If you insist.”

Coco took the bandages and Rebecca left after that. 

Coco went back to the main street and made way for the store. Upon arriving, she went around back through an alleyway and went through the side entrance. Heading into the office she found a safe and someone trying to open it.

 

“You don’t look like your standard crook, sweetheart.” Coco said, gaining her attention

 

“Jesus… You crazy sap, who the hell are you?” The women asked.

“Coco Adel… huntress in training… and considering your recent breaking and entering, how about I ask the questions?”

“Have you any idea who I am?”

“No... and I really don’t care.”

“My family has influential contacts in the order, so I would advise you to mind your manners.”

“I’m from out of town. The order doesn't hold much sway with me.”

“Really… out of town, you say? How interesting. I’m Ruth… Ruth Billingham.”

“Wait, YOUR Ruth? You know my sister then? I’m here looking for her.”

“Wait, Your Sucre’s sister?”

“Yes. I’m looking for her. Do you know where I can find her?” 

“Look, I don’t know where they took here, but the order has her. Her and her friends.”

“Where?”

“I just said I don’t know! Look I’ve got to go but good luck to you and your search.” 

“Thanks I appreciate it.”

“If you find her, then can you do me a favor?”

“And what would that be?”

“Take me with you. I want to leave this damned city and leave it all behind. So if you find her then I’ll be waiting out at the old fishing cannery the next two nights… just past the abandoned railway station.”

“Alright fine. I will.”

“Thank you.”

Ruth then left the store leaving Coco to crack open the safe. 

 

Coco began to fiddle with the safe until after a few minutes she opened it. Inside the safe was a manuscript that was heavily bound and the front says ‘Book of Dagon’. Coco opened it to read it. It tells of an entity called Dagon - apparently some kind of sea god - and his consort Hydra. They are the greatest of an underwater race called the deep ones, who worship them with sacrifices and other rites. The descriptions of the sacrifices are particularly shocking, and there are details of magical spells and other strange rituals. If this manuscript is to be believed, their history stretches back beyond the remotes human origins, into unthinkably remote antiquity. A few individuals are so incredibly old that they have seen continents rise and fall, for they do not die of old age as humans do. Father Dagon and mother Hydra are such individuals, and are greatly revered for their age and size. Their greatest awe, however, is reserved for a dark god named, Great Cthulhu, who is said to sleep and dream in the underwater city of R’lyeh. The book seems incomplete. The last chapters trail off, as though the translation has not been finished. 

Coco closed the book and a shiver ran down here spine. She put the book into her hand bag. Coco left the store and realized it was the middle of the night. As much as she didn't want to she needed a place to sleep for the night. She made her way back to the Inn. however once she got there she noticed that she had that feeling again that someone was stalking her closely. 

 

“Excuse me, do you have any rooms available?” Coco asked Charles.

“We have plenty on the top floor of the house. Nice views over the town, I’m told.”

“Thank you.” Coco didn't know why, but she suddenly had the feeling that he was hiding something from her. Something didn't feel right.

An officer came in. “Charlie… can you come with me? I need to be telling you something… privately.”

“Excuse me, miss. The Innsmouth law don’t like to be kept hanging about. I'll be right back with you shortly.”

Charles left with the officer and Coco decided to make her move. She went behind the counter and found a key labeled ‘Back office’. Going into the office she found a book on his desk titled ‘Post Mortem Records’. 

‘She were a lively one with no mistakes. I kept her going for as long as I could, for the music she were making. Such a pair of lungs. After she were done, I found those lunge on her look as good as they sounded. Maybe I’ll keep them. Her liver was particularly sweet as well.’

‘I never wanted to go to Atles, but if they talk as much as this one I reckon I ain't missin much. Soon as he woke and saw the knives, he was away talking and pleading and bargaining for his life. All them words made me dizzy, and I had to take his tongue first to stop him. I future I better wait a while they eaten dinner, for his innards stank awful.’

‘The bones was nearly all out before he died. I was real careful around the arteries, so he didn't lose any more blood then could be helped, and he lasted a lot longer for it. The flesh moved on its own as he tried to work his arm, but with the bones gone there weren't nothing it could do, just twitch I took out the strap so it could move free and I watched. The new gag worked much better and he was more quiet then the last.’

Another shiver ran down Coco’s spine. THAT CRAZY BASTARD! Coco then thought of an Idea in case they ask for her bag. She could fight well enough with out it but they CAN’T get the book from the safe. She took it out of her bag and hid it under her shirt. 

Coco decided it was best to leave the room before she was caught.

 

Charles came back. “If you’d just follow me, miss. I’ll show you to your lodgings.”

Coco followed him at a distance, nervous. 

“I heard there was a killing over at old Waite’s house tonight. They reckon the old fool killed his own daughter. Caked head to toe in her blood, they says… had to be dragged away screaming and crying. I reckon there be a lynching for what he done.” Charles said. 

He lead Coco to her room and Coco stepped inside. 

“Make yourself at home miss. And please keep down the racket. US in Innsmouth are quiet folk. Oh and I’ll just be taking your bag now miss.” Coco knew he wasn't asking. Reluctantly, she handed it over.

The man left and Coco closed the door behind him and bolted it shut. That night Coco didn't get a good sleep. She had a nightmare that Charles came into her room and slit her throat with a meat cleaver. She felt the coldness of the metal on her throat. She woke up and shot straight up and almost screamed. It was at that moment where she heard voices downstairs. Very faint but Coco heard them.

“Gilman… where have you put the outsider?”

“Top of the house… room four-oh-one.”

“Come on. Lets have her.”

Coco heard their footsteps coming up the stairs and she started to get scared.

“There’s her room… just keep the noise down.”

“Here… take the keys.”

Coco bolted out of bed. 

“Curses… it’s locked… probably bolted on t’other side. She’s awake in there. I can hear her moving about.”

“Break the door down, you damn fool.”


	6. The chase

The men started ramming the door and Coco ran into the room next door since they were connected. She bolted the door to that room too and ran into the next room. 

“The next room, quickly! The door won’t be bolted!”

Coco ran into the last connected room and panicked. There was nowhere left to run except… Coco ran to the window but a wardrobe was blocking the way. Coco ran to the door and pushed the wardrobe in front of it, blocking them out. Coco ran back to the wardrobe blocking the window and pushed it out of the way. The men broke down the door and toppled over the wardrobe and saw Coco out the window.

 

“She’s clumb out the window.”

Coco climbed out the window and jumped onto a balcony on the other side. Coco ran inside the building to escape the men chasing her.

“She’s on t’other side… shoot her.”

At that moment, gunshots erupted everywhere. Windows started breaking and Coco ducked down to avoid the bullets. It sounded like shotguns. They didn't stop, just one after another after another. Coco looked behind her and saw that they were right behind her and Coco crawled faster until she was past all the windows and got up and ran down the hallway. Coco ran down the stairs and to the lower floors of the building she was in.

“She’s up there.” She heard someone say, causing her to run into the hallway of the floor she was on. Coco tucked her head down as more shots erupted and the windows of the hallway she was in shattered and bullets flew everywhere.

Coco ran into another room and opened the window. She saw a balcony with a ladder on it across the other side. Coco looked back and saw a man with a knife at the doorway and leapted for the balcony. Barely making it, Coco climbed up the ladder. 

“Come here, outsider!” Someone yelled.

 

The ladder lead to a door that wouldn't open. Coco was panicking and didn't know where to go when she saw two wooden boards that made a bridge that lead to another balcony to the left. Balancing across she made her escape.

“She’s going across the roof!” Someone yelled. Coco climbed up a ladder to the rooftop.

“You, there! Stop!” Someone yelled. Coco ran across the roof and saw a panel that was opening and climbed down the ladder. She was in some kind of warehouse. Coco Noticed that they were already in here so she crouched down onto her knees to avoid making noise but the walkway she was on gave way and broke apart. 

“Did you hear that?” They turned around and looked at her. They raised there weapons and open fired at Coco who jumped over the railing of the walkway and booked it.

“Get her!”

“Stop her!”

Coco hid behind some boxes to regain her breath and to look for a way out of the wherehouse. 

“Damn, where did she go?”

Coco crouched down to her knees and tried to sneak around to get passed them.

“Search the area!”

Coco saw a open window and got up and sprinted for the window.

“Kill her!” Someone shouted and bullets flew passed her head as Coco jumped out the window and back onto the roof. The ladder she climbed down wasn't very high so she was back to where she was but on the other side of the roof.

“Don’t let her escape!”

Coco looked around to find a way to go next. She spotted an air vent on across the roof that was open and went for it. Climbing into the duct, she started crawling. She saw a clear cover and looked through. She saw a bunch of them in the wherehouse.

“They’ve flushed her off the roof. She’s got to be somewhere in here. Spread out. Search the floor. She’s hiding somewhere!”

Coco saw that they were spreading out and decided to make her move. She needed to get to street level and fast. Dropping down from the vent she tried to be stealthy. She crawled behind boxes and past guards and tried to find an exit since the vent lead to a dead end. She found an open hole in the floor and looked down it. It looked like a crawl space. Coco entered the open crawl space and crawled around. She found a ladder and climbed up. She was in a room that looked like an backroom. There was a bookshelf and some boxes and some filing cabinets.

“Curses… we lost her.”

“Mabey she got out somewhere! Get the front doors open! Search the alley’s and streets! In the name of the order of Dagon, find the outsider and kill her!” They screamed. Coco could hear a big wooden door being opened.

“Shit! This order really wants me dead. I’d better watch my step.” Coco whispered to herself. There was a box in front of the door, Coco pushed it out of the way very carefully, paranoid of making too much noise. Coco reentered the warehouse and crouched down to not make noise. The wooden door she heard open a minute ago was still open. Coco got up and went outside only to be confronted by angry fisherman with shotguns. Coco took off running down the street and into an alleyway. The men open fired upon seeing her, and Coco ducked her head down to avoid the bullets. Luckily for her, they weren't good shots it would seem. 

“Stop her!”

“Don’t let her get away!”

“Get her!”

“Stop!”

“Stanger, stop!”

“Shoot her!”

Coco kept running until she was out of their line of view and hid inside a building. These guys will be everywhere she turns. She NEEDS to find a better way of getting around the city if she’s to find her sister. The sewers, mabey? Coco decided to try to find a way to enter the sewers, mabey she can get to where she needs to be THAT way. Coco went outside and looked down the street. There she saw the mob that was after her looking around. Looking to her right, she saw a truck that’s used to transport boxes, and an old model of those trucks too. If she hopped in the back of that and got it to move then….. Coco decided she didn't have time to think and got to work. She saw a tire stop and removed it, then quickly got in the back. As the truck started to move, Coco started to rethink her idea. Maybe this wasn't so smart. The truck rolled down the hill and down the street.

 

“She’s in the truck!” They started to shoot the truck as it rolled down the street. The truck rammed through a fence then toppled over and Coco braced for impact. Coco fell down a big sewer pit and she counted her blessings that she was still alive after that big of a fall. She realized as well that her sunglasses and her berat was missing. Coco looked around and saw her sunglasses on the ground broken. Coco picked them up, “Ah man.” The men started shooting at her and Coco threw down the broken pair of sunglasses and ran deeper into the sewers.


	7. The sewers

Entering the sewers, Coco was hit in the face with the foul stench. It made her gag and almost throw up. But she needed to find her sister, so some bad air wasn't going to stop her now. She is a huntress after all, someone trained to kill monsters. As Coco walked down the sewers she could swear that she heard a little girl crying. Why would a little girl be down here? Coming to some stairs that lead up to a platform, Coco approached a barred up pathway. On the other side she saw a child. 

“Hello?” Coco said. The girl looked at her and took off.

“No… Wait…” Why did that girl look familiar? Coco wondered.

Coco went onward deeper into the sewer. The stench was really getting to her. However, the girl was still fresh in her mind. Why did she look familiar? As she pondered on about this she could hear whispers from down the hall up some stairs. She KNEW this voice but couldn't put her finger on it. Was it……..no it couldn't be, could it? 

“There’s something down here.” Coco whispered to herself. Coco was getting more and more scared by the second. First the whole town tries to kill her and now she’s hearing things. What’s next? Coco went up the stairs to progress further into the sewers and entered some sort of boiler room or at least what LOOKED like a boiler room. Coco saw a way out but it was blocked, she turned a crank and revealed a small tunnel to go through but it was covered in slime. Coco tinkered around with some levers and heard the sound of rushing water that washed the slime away. Coco got on her hands and knees and crawled through the tunnel. It smelled like shit in there and Coco had to fight the urge to throw up all over the place. On the other side she found an exit to the tunnel and possibly out of the sewers. She looked up and saw an opening up above her. She looked around and saw a ladder, climbing up the ladder, worked her way up to the exit, excited to be rid of the foul smell. However her excitement was cut short when she spotted something. The ladder didn't lead all the way up so when she got to the top she looked around and spotted it. Ramona’s body. Hanging from up above. The memories of what happened flashed in Coco’s mind and she started to cry as a million thoughts rushed through her mind.

‘What have I done?!’

‘I killed her!’

‘I should never have went up to that attic! She would still be ALIVE!’

‘Was that her ghost earlier? I can feel her presence!’

‘I did this to her’

‘She’s haunting me!’

‘She’s following me!’

‘I’m gonna die here!’

‘She was just a child!’

‘Oh god! I can't think straight!’

Coco’s mind was going in all different directions as she shook her head and wiped the tears from her eye’s. She pressed onward. However, her mind had other plans. As she pressed onward she looked to her left upon entering a hallway and saw a bared pathway. On the other side was……..Ramona. Her body was all mangled up and torn open. Coco heard her singing. Coco tried to approach her but when she did her vision became all red and her head hurt. When her vision cleared, Ramona was gone. Coco shock her head and tried to think straight. SHe tried to progress but couldn't shake the guilt she felt. She killed Ramona. 

 

Finally after what felt like hours. She finally found a ladder that lead out of the sewers. Coco climbed up and reached the surface. She was in some sort of alleyway. She quickly ran before anyone arrived and found a fire escape that had a ladder. Climbing up she went inside the building. Going through the old run down building she re entered the alleyway. 

“THERE SHE IS! SHOOT HER!” Coco heard someone scream as shots were fired. Coco ran down the alleyway and into another building. It appeared to be some kind of fancy house now that Coco took the time to look around. Coco walked around, catching her breath, she entered one room to find a surprise familiar face. Rebecca.

“Coco! Your alive… thank god.”

“Just barely… the order has got half this damn town on my ass.”

“I warned you, Coco… I told you the order wouldn't stand for-” Coco cut her off. 

“Save it. Have you found anything on my sister?”

“The order has her in the old jail house… until she’s needed.”

“Needed? Needed for what?”

“Sacrifice, Coco.” A shiver went down Coco’s spine.

“WHAT?! Where’s the jailhouse!?”

“It’s out back of the old merchants bank, just past the old water tower. We better keep off the streets… the order’s roaming everywhere. There’s a secret crypt under the church that leads out to someplace safe… we can use that. My father built it when he was minister.”

“Did your father ever show you how to get into this crypt?”

“No. But he gave me this. I think It’ll help.”

Rebecca handed her a postcard. At that moment, gunshots erupted and the windows broke and glass flew everywhere. 

“Shit, they found us. We have to leave now!” Coco said.

“The church is this way. Follow me.”

Rebecca and Coco ran out of the building together.

“God help us! We’ll have to make a run for it.” Rebecca said as bullets whizzed by their heads and the cultist were screaming.

“Follow me, Coco!” 

Coco and Rebecca ran down the streets with their heads down as they were being shot at. The church was conveniently next door. 

“We’ll be protected inside.” Rebecca said as she tried to unlock the doors.

“Hurry up!” Coco yelled. Coco looked at the men that were shooting at her when suddenly she heard Rebecca scream behind her. Turning around, she saw Rebecca dead on the ground with a shotgun wound on her back. 

“Damn it, Rebecca! Noooo!”

Coco didn't have time to mourn, she rushed to check the door. It was unlocked. She rushed inside and slammed the doors shut and locked them. She needed to find that secret passage NOW! Before they break down the doors.


	8. Family reunion

“You can’t git away!”

Coco heard them shout. She wasn't listening as she looked in horror at the scene inside the church. On the cross was the minister. Tied to the cross, disemboweled.

The men outside continued to slam into the door. “Just give yourself up, outsider. The order’ll have mercy on your rotten soul.” They said.

Coco looked at the door and back at the body and threw up. 

“Git yourself up, outsider. There’s no way out of there.”

Coco decided to look at the postcard Rebecca gave her. It read on the back:

‘I ring the bells unto thy glory, O Lord; From the lowest unto the highest. And from the sacrament of baptism shall I enter into your secrets.’

Coco looked up at the bell’s and climbed up to them. If she was correct then she just needed to ring the bells in the right order and then something would happen. She ran the bells in the order mentioned and she heard the sound of something opening. She looked around the church and found an open trap door with a ladder going down. She quickly climbed down before the cultist’s could break down the door’s. What she found was a room with coffins in it. This is where Rebecca’s father must have spent his time. There was some books and a desk with papers on them and newspaper clippings on the walls with the numbers 1846 circled many times. Coco didn't have time to look around. She did however spot a safe. She assumed whatever was inside it was important so she decided to try to find the combination. She looked around and found nothing. She then noticed there was a stone plaque on the table, the postcard had holes in it and she got an idea. She put the postcard on the plaque and it fit perfectly. The holes revealed four numbers, 1753. She tried it and it worked, and inside was a stone cross. Coco took it with her. Outside the room was a piece of stone hollowed out with the shape of a upside down cross. Coco put the cross inside and a hidden passageway opened up. Coco went through and found a ladder that went back down into the sewer. Coco ventured into the sewer. It wasn't long before she heard the laughter again.

 

“Ramona, I’m sorry.” Coco mumbled to herself. Ramona, she was just a little girl and Coco got her killed. Coco felt so guilty, she started to cry. Coco continued into the sewers until she found a ladder leading up. She climbed it and reached the street level. She decided to cut through some of the alleyways to find the jailhouse. She moved quickly and quietly to avoid detection. The whole time she was shaking with the fear of being found. After what felt like hours, she finally found the jailhouse. She snuck her way inside past some officers. Getting inside, she looked for her sister. 

“Sucre! Where are you? It’s me, Coco!”

“Coco?”

“Sucre?” 

Coco hears a voice coming from one of the cells. Coco looked and saw…….her. It was her sister, alive and well. 

“SUCRE!”

“COCO!”

“Sucre, are you alright? Are you hurt?” Sucre was covered in bruises and had a black eye

“I’m fine. Just banged up a bit.”

“Where’s your team?”

Sucre began to cry. “Dead.”

“Huh?”

“Their all dead! Those crazy bastards sacrificed them!”

“Sucre, i’m gonna get you outta here, okey? Then we’re gonna find Ruth and then we’re gonna go.”

“You’ve met Ruth?”

“Yes, she’s waiting for us. Just let me find the key and we’ll go get her, and then, we’re going home.”

“Please hurry.”

“I will.”

Coco then walked away form the bars of the cell and began to look for the keys. However as she did so she saw something out of the corner of her eye in one of the cell’s. A doll. Coco turned to look and looked inside the cell. It was Ramona's doll, and her father was inside the cell. He cut his throat open with a razer blade. Coco slowly backed away from the bars and started to cry. She did this to him. It’s all HER fault that this had happened to him. Coco wiped away the tears from her face and moved on. Coco looked to the front of the building and looked around the front desk. Nothing but a police whistle. Coco took it, it might come in handy. Coco looked to the back corner and saw a weapons case. Coco looked inside and found some scraps that she recognized was once her mini gun. So they figured it out, DAMN! Oh well, She could always get a new one. Aside from that, she found a shotgun and a pistol and a shit ton of ammo as well as a crowbar and a weapons belt. Coco grabbed both guns and the ammo and the crowbar, then explored the rest of the jailhouse. Putting the pistol away, she put the crowbar in the belt and equipped the shotgun. Heading upstairs Coco found a set of keys in one of the rooms. Heading back downstairs she unlocked Sucre’s cell. The two reunited siblings hugged each other and cried as they held on another. 

“The garage on the main street holds a truck. It should be able to get us clear of town.” Sucre said.

“Should be able to?” Coco asked.

“If we can just make it past the patrols. I’ll lead the way, I know where it is.”

Coco, now having finally found her sister, leaves the jailhouse. Even though she has weapons, she can’t afford to start open firing her new weapons just yet. She can’t risk all of Innsmouth coming to kick her ass just because she decided to get a happy trigger finger so the two siblings snuck around the alleyways until they finally found the warehouse. On the way, Coco could swear that she heard Ramona giggling. 

“Is this the truck?” Coco asked. The truck looked like it hadn't been used in years. Did this thing even still work? 

“Yes, just needs a little work to get it running. Then we can hot wire it and then get outta here.”

“Okey.”

“By the way, where’s Ruth? Just so I know where to drive.”

“In some old fishing cannery, just past the station to Rowley.”

“Okey, got it.”

A few minutes later.

“Are you done yet? We need to go NOW!”

“Almost…………….there, done. Get in the back, I know the way.”

Coco hopped on the back of the truck and readied her shotgun. 

“Get us outta here.”

“Hold on, Coco.”

“To what?”

Sucre slammed on the gas and rammed through the wooden doors. Sucre drove down the road and turned left, and then right a moment later. They were then spotted.

“THE SACRIFICE IS ESCAPING! THE OUTSIDER’S IN THE BACK! SHOT HER!”

Sucre drove down the road and Coco shot at them from the back of the truck. Gunshots erupted all through out the road as cultist’s open fired upon the truck. The truck crashed into a parked car as Sucre whooped a right.

“Jesus, Sucre… watch the road.” Coco said as she open fired on the cultists. 

“This is not good… get us the hell out of here, NOW!”

Sucre backed up and then slammed on the gas, getting back on the road. Sucre turned left as Coco was still shooting with her shotgun. Bullets were whizzing by her head as Sucre drove.

“It’s the sacrifice and the outsider… stop ‘em”

Sucre turned right as more cultists appeared out of buildings and started shooting at them. Sucre turned right, They had to be close by now, or at least Coco hopped they were close by now. Suddenly they crashed and got stuck while Sucre tried to turn left.

“Son of a bitch!” Sucre yelled.

“Oh, great.” Coco said.

“COME ON!” Sucre screamed as she tried to turn the wheels to get unstuck. The cultists were closing in.

“Hurry the hell up, Sucre!!!” Coco said, panicking as they were being surrounded. Coco tried to hold them off by shooting at them but she didn't have a infinite amount of ammo, she would be out soon. “I’m not sitting too pretty back here.” Soon they were unstuck and back on the road. “That was too close.” Coco mumbled to herself as they drove away from the main street and on a dirt road as they neared their destination. Sucre turned right as the sound of cultist echoed behind them. Sucre then made a right turn as more of them started to pop up along the road, Coco started to shoot them and clear the road. Suddenly Sucre stopped.

“Oh, shit! Coco roadblock!”

“What? Oh shit!”

“Coco, I think I see explosives on the back of that truck.”

“I’ll get ‘em!”

Coco aimed at the truck in front of them and open fired. Suddenly the truck exploded.

 

“Whoo, yeah!” Sucre cheered as the truck exploded, and she slammed on the gas. They drove across a bridge as Coco fired a barrage of bullets from her shotgun until suddenly, click click click. Coco was out of ammo for her shotgun! Coco tossed it aside and drew her pistol and got ready to shoot. Suddenly they arrived at the cannery.

“Alright Coco, it’s right around the corner! HURRY!” Sucre yelled as she stopped the truck.

“But it’s swarming with the order!”

“Just find Ruth. I’ll meet you on the other side.”


	9. End of the road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everybody.

Coco hopped out of the truck, she rounded the corner and went inside to look for Ruth. Heading inside she found cultists waiting for her. 

“The outsider! Kill her!” They shouted as they open fired. Coco hid behind a box and a fire fight ensued. Coco pulled out her pistol and fired her shots at the fishermen. Coco ran from box to box for cover while shooting at the men. After taking them down, Coco checked her ammo. She still had plenty of rounds. Coco looked around the place quickly before more showed up and found a tommy gun. 

“Oh, hell yeah.” Coco said as she picked it up. She also saw a revolver on the box the tommy gun was leaning on and took it to. She already had a pistol so she hid the revolver in her shoe.

“Ruth, where are you? It’s me, Coco.” Coco called out. Coco looked around some more, and then heard a voice coming from up above her on a platform.

“Coco, I’m up here.”

Coco looked up, that was Ruth’s voice.

“Ruth! What the hell are you doing up there?”

“I must have been followed. They stormed inside just moments ago. There was gunfire outside. I only just managed to climb up here, and threw the ladder down to escape. I’m trapped up here, Coco! The doors padlocked, and this ledge isn't going to hold for much longer. I don’t want to die, Coco… help me!”

“I’ll figure something out.” Coco said.

“IN THE NAME OF THE ORDER OF DAGON… I’LL GUT YOU WHERE YOU STAND!” Shouted someone. Coco looked and readyed her tommy gun as cultists rushed in the room. Coco hid behind a box for cover.

“Don’t get yourself killed.” Ruth said.

“Relax, I got this.” Coco said confidently.

The men rushed in and came in shooting. Coco fired back at them and they proceeded to shoot at each other for awhile but they just kept coming. Coco rushed to a set of stairs and ran up to hurry to Ruth, all the while, shooting behind her at the cultists chasing her. Coco charged through a door that lead up to a platform with a ladder. Climbing up, she hurried over to Ruth by balancing on the support beams. The cutlists started shooting at her and COco fired back, almost losing her balance. Coco ran out of ammo for the tommy gun and threw it to the side. Pulling out her pistol, she hurried to Ruth until she finally made it to her.

“Come on Ruth, Sucre is waiting for us.” 

“I’ll never make it across the rafter’s, you’ll have to get the door open.”

Coco rushed to the door and saw the padlock, she noticed that it was old and rusty. Pulling out the crowbar, she hit it as hard as she could and broke the lock.

“Come on, let’s get out of here!”

The two rushed outside towards the truck, jumping out of a window as a shortcut.

“Come on Ruth, hurry the hell up!”

After reuniting with her sister, Ruth got in the driver’s seat after insisting to drive and Sucre got in the passenger seat. Coco got in the back and they drove back onto the main street and towards the edge of the city where Coco first came in. Coco fired at any cultist they passed along the way until she was out of ammo.

“I’M OUT OF BULLETS!” 

“Don’t worry it’s not far.” Sucre said.

Suddenly, on a balcony was another cultist. Coco saw him before Ruth did as he aimed for the truck and fired. The shells hitting Ruth.

“RUTH!” Sucre shouted. Then her body caused the steering wheel to turn sharply enough for the truck to swerve and toppel over and spin, landing on its side. Coco fell out of the truck and landed on her head. Her head spinning a million miles. The last thing she saw before losing consciousness was her sister standing in the middle of the road. Her sister rushed to her.

“COCO! ARE YOU OKAY!?” 

Coco pulled out the book from under her shirt.

“Sucre, take this and run. The cult can’t get there hands on it. Just run.”

“But-” 

“JUST RUN DAMN IT! JUST GO! GO!” Coco yelled. Sucre looked up and saw cultists rushing in. Looked back down to her sister and ran away crying with the book held tightly in her hand. Coco remembers the last thing she did before passing out was looking at her sister run away………...and smiling.


	10. Jacob Seed

When Coco woke up, she was being carried on someone’s shoulder. Her vision was blurry so she couldn't see very well. When her vision returned to her, she felt herself being tied down to a chair. Coco’s senses came back to her fully and she struggled against the ropes holding her down for a bit before giving up. Coco looked around to see she was in a room with other people tied down to chairs. She realized she wasn't wearing her normal clothes. She was in a black robe with a hollow red diamond that repeated in a straight downward pattern. To her left was a projector and infront of her was a screen showing a picture of a dead deer. Coco was confused as to why she was still alive, then someone spoke.

“The world is weak. Soft. We have forgotten what is to be strong.” He said. He stepped forward and Coco saw he had on an camo jacket and had orange hair and an orange beard. The image on the screen changed to a wolf ripping apart flesh.

“You know our heros used to be gods. And now our heroes are godless. Weak. Feeble. Diseased.” The picture changed to another wolf eating flesh. A shiver went down Coco’s spine.

“We let the weak dictate to the powerful and then we are shocked to find ourselves adrift.” The picture changed to a picture of a dead deer’s bones. After a few moments the picture changed to another picture of a wolf eating flesh.

“But history knows the value of sacrifice. Of culling the herd so that it stays strong.” The picture changed again to yet another wolf eating flesh. Coco was starting to get nervous. 

“Over and over, the lives of the many have outweighed the lives of the few. This is how we survived.” the picture changed to one of a wolf with blood all over itself with a menacing look on its face.

“And we’ve forgotten, and now the bill has come due.” He walked slowly over to Coco and got down to one knee so he was eye level with Coco as she became tense. 

“Hello Coco. I’m Jacob Seed. I make sure that people like you are ready before they take the Oaths with my brother John. You’ve been quite the problem for us recently and honestly if it were up to me you’d be dead by now. But my brother Joseph has other plans. You know he runs this little family we’ve got going on here in Innsmouth. Did you know that? Yup, we are the descendants of the captain that made Innsmouth what it is today. Now, we know what you took from that safe back in that store. It was a book. A pretty big book, about our gods……………….where is it?”

“Fuck you.” Coco said to him. 

“Hmm, well I suppose it doesn't matter now anyway, your soon gonna make up for it. Your gonna make up for all of it.” Jacob picked up a very small music box and cranked the handle.

“We will cull the herd. We will do what needs to be done.” Jacob then opened the box and music played. The song ‘Only you’. However, when the box opened and the music played Coco’s head started to hurt badly. The other people in the other chairs started to freak out as well. It felt like screws were being planted into her skull slowly. Twisting and turning into her brain. It hurt and the pain started to become unbearable. Coco began to scream out in pain and thrashed around in her chair. She struggled against her restraints as her brain felt like it was on fire. For the few moments she remained conscious, she felt excruciating pain all through out her head and it felt like it was about to explode. It felt like she was drowning in the pain. Then everything went black.

 

When Coco woke up, she wasn't in the chair anymore. She was standing up and her vision was red. Everything looked reddish orange.

“Cull the herd.” She heard Jacobs voice in her head say. Coco looked around but couldn't see him anywhere. Coco noticed that the other two people were also there in their chairs. They stood up and turned around to look at Coco. 

“Are you ok-” Coco was interrupted by one of them picking up a shotgun out of practically thin air and aiming it at Coco. Coco didn't have enough time to act as she was shot in the chest and everything went black.

 

“Try again.” She heard Jacob say.

Coco woke up again and took a big gasp of air. ‘What just happened?’ She thought to herself. The two men were in their chairs again and stood up and looked at Coco. Coco Looked at the table that was in front of her. There was a revolver. As soon as Coco looked at it, she felt like she went into a trance. She picked up the gun without telling her body to do so. Coco became terrified, what was happening? The two men were holding guns again and were pointing them at her ready to shoot but Coco was faster and she shot twice. One bullet for each of them in the head. However, Coco didn't pull the trigger by her own free will. It felt like something was controlling her like a marionette. Their bodys hit the floor and turned to ashes. 

“Excellent.” She heard Jacob say in her head as Coco was walking towards the door. 

Coco began to move out of the room and into the hallway again against her will. Coco tried to fight whatever was happening to her but to no avail. She had no control over her body whatsoever. Coco walked down the hallway and saw some boxes leaning against the wall, on top of them was a silenced uzi. She picked it up and entered the next area. 

“YOUR NO HERO!” She heard someone scream. Coco looked to her right ( I don’t know how to write a description of this part of the layout in Jacob’s brainwashing world so if you played Far cry 5 you know what it looks like.) and saw some men to her right and some on the stairs. With her revolver, she, against her will shot the man as he was pointing a machine gun at her. Coco had no control of her body and no matter how hard she fought she couldn't regain control of her actions.

Coco ran down the corridors gunning down anyone that came in her way. She then entered another corridor that was like a small maze. She tossed the revolver to the side since it was empty. It was at this point, voices started to whisper in her head.

 

“Kill! Kill! Kill!

“Cull the herd!”

“Your no hero!”

“Train! Hunt! Kill! Sacrifice!”

These voices were in the back of Coco’s mind and they got louder and louder and louder. Coco tried to cover her ears to block them out but her hands wouldn't budge. Her body continued to move and act on it’s own. Coco moved down the hallway and came to an exit that led to an open area outside wherever the hell she was. More ‘people’ came out of thin air with guns and started shooting at her. Next to the exit was a machine gun, an smg to be exact. She picked it up with her other hand that was free and went outside.

She tried to stop herself but her body wouldn't listen. She shot them all down dead. As she was killing them they all turned to ashes and she heard Jacobs voice in her head. 

“Yes. Sacrifice the weak.” These words, even though they shouldn't, made her feel……..good. Like she was powerful. She approached a mansion and she entered it, still fighting for control over her body. Coco went inside and unloaded rounds on everyone she saw inside. They all screamed things at her. The same things the voices she were hearing were saying. Coco began to cry at this point. She was scared and wanted all of this to stop. She wanted control over herself again. Coco went up the stairs, shooting anyone she came across. She went up the stairs to the top. There was a platform with stairs leading downwards to her right. Coco jumped across the gap and went down the tunnel. When she did everything went black. She heard Jacob’s voice in her head.

“The weak always see themselves as heroes. No matter their cause, they think of themselves as ‘warriors’. But there not warriors. Their children. And ya know Coco. if it were up to me, you’d be dead a long time ago. But Joseph has other ideas...and he wants to talk to you. So that’s what your gonna do.”


	11. Joseph Seed

When Coco woke up it was night time. How long was she out for? Coco noticed she was still in the robes she was in earlier. Coco sat up and looked around and realized she was in a cage big enough to hold twenty people. 

“They want you to be strong.” She heard someone say. Coco looked to her right and saw someone outside her cage looking at her. 

“You will HAVE to be strong.” he said as Jacob came up behind him and pushed him to the side.

“Get outta here, peaches.” Jacob said as he pushed the other guy to the side. Behind him was a man in a fancy suit with yellow sunglasses on who looked important. Coco assumed that THIS guy was Joseph. Coco sat on her knees in front of the bars as Joseph looked down at her and knelt down to her level.

“Hello, child. My name is Joseph. I know you are in pain. The lord giveth and the lord taketh, hm? But you are not the only one to be tested...did you know that I had a wife?” Joseph looks at his arm and Coco looks down at his arm to to see a tattoo of a women. 

“So beautiful, isn't she?” Coco just looked back up at Joseph in silence, too afraid to say anything.

“We were pregnant with our first child. And we were just babies ourselves really. And I was terrified. Becoming a father. Mostly about money. She wasn't worried. She had faith that things were gonna work out. She always had faith…and then one day, she was going to go visit a friend. There was a accident… and the lord taketh. And they rushed me to a hospital and put me in a room with this little pink bundle stuffed with tubes and they said I had to be strong because my little girl was going to live. God was looking out for our daughter.and they left me a, alone in a room with her. I just....stared….at my daughter. So helpless. So innocent… and all she had in the world was me. A nobody, from nowhere, with nothing. And in that moment I knew that God was testing me. He was laying out a path before me and all I had to do was chose. So I put my hand on my little girls head and I leaned in and I could smell. And we prayed together. Prayed for wisdom. Prayed for strength… then I knew. I heard god’s plan for me. And I took my fingers and I put them on that little plastic tube that was taped to her angelic face and I pinched it shut. Mmm. And after a while, her legs began to kick and kick...and then nothing. Stillness. Release. The lord giveth and the lord...taketh. Pain. Sacrifice.” Joseph stood up, so Coco did the same.

“These are all part of his test. Only have to prove we can serve God… no matter what he asks.” Coco just stood there horrified by the story she just heard. Joseph looked at Jacob. “You did well.” And he walked away. Jacob looked at Coco and pulled out the music box from his pocket. Coco looked in horror at the box, remembering what it did the last time. Jacob cranked the handle of the little box and then opened it. The music played and Coco’s vision blurred once again as the feeling of knives going across her skin returned to her. The pain was unbearable and she felt lightheaded. Suddenly she passed out. 

When Coco awoke she was in the same room she was in before. The two people were there in the chairs and they stood up. Coco again had no control over her body. She grabbed the revolver from the table and shot the two men before they could turn around and ran out of the room. The voices came back to her head as well.

“Kill!Kill!Kill!”

“Train!Hunt!Kill!Sacrifice!”

“Your no hero!”

“Cull the weak!”

“Cull the herd!” 

Coco was scared. Even more so that she caught herself mumbling what the voices were saying to herself. She grabbed the uzi from where it was the last time and entered the next area, uzi in one hand and revolver in the other. She ran through the place running and gunning everyone she saw however, this time it felt……….good. Every time they turned to ashes she felt………...satisfied. It made her feel powerful. 

“Good. Cull the herd.” She heard Jacob say in her head. Coco went into the maze area and heard Jacob again.

“Keep moving.” 

Coco couldn't stop herself from obeying if she wanted to since her body seemed to have a mind of its own. At this point, Coco just gave up on trying to resist. Coco saw a shotgun leaning against the door frame and picked it up since the revolver was empty. Coco went down the hallways killing everyone she came across, eventually her uzi ran empty and she ditched it and readyed her shotgun. Coco ran outside and open fired upon the other men with guns. Killing them all.

“Train. Hunt. Kill. Sacrifice.” Coco mumbled to herself again. She caught herself in the middle of it but couldn't stop. It was as if she didn't have control over her own mouth. A part of her didn't WANT to stop and that was the most terrifying part. It felt GOOD to say those things to herself, to kill these people even though they weren't real. 

“Well done.” Jacob’s voice said in her head. Coco ran inside the manor, bullets whizzing by her head as she entered. She returned fire and ran up the stairs back to where it ended the last time. She went down the tunnel but it didn't end this time, there was more. 

“Yes. Sacrifice the weak.” She heard Jacob say. Coco didn't know why, but his words made her feel good. Made her feel powerful. Coco went down the tunnel and saw a heavy duty machine gun and traded her shotgun for it. She liked the way it felt in her hands. Coco went deeper into the new area and realized she was in some sort of bunker. More people with guns were waiting for her and she mowed them all down.

“Good.” She heard Jacob say.

“Not bad.” She heard him say again after a few more kills.

Coco ran deeper and deeper into the bunker until she entered a room with only one man in it. He had a gun as did the other’s but this guy was different. He had no face. The second he saw her he started screaming.

“NO NO! DON’T SHOOT!” 

Coco didn’t want to shoot but her finger pulled the trigger anyway. As soon as the bullets made contact with his body everything seemed to slow down and go in slow motion. Then everything went black. 

 

“Perfect.” She heard Jacob say as everything went dark.

 

In the darkness she heard Jacobs voice speak to her.

“The human brain is a fascinating thing. Once you start poking around in there, it’s surprising what you can get it to do under the right circumstances… You’re familiar with the term ‘Classical conditioning’, right miss Adel? It’s when a conditioned stimulus… say a song… leads to a reflective response.. In this case to train… to kill… to sacrifice…”


	12. The world is weak

When Coco woke up she was in the cage again. This time it was the middle of the afternoon. She sat up and looked to her right and saw someone place a bowl of meat inside her cage. Jacob was there to. Sitting in a chair. Then out of nowhere, Coco felt unbearably hungry. Like she hadn't eaten in months.

“Aw you must be huuuunnngeryy.” Jacob said as she she went for the food given to her. Coco sat on her knees in front of the bowl and and grabbed the meat with her bare hands and stuffed the food into her mouth. She took little bites as she desperately swallowed down the meat. After it was all gone Coco tried desperately to hold back tears that were forming at the corners of her eyes. She was being treated like an animal. Hell, Coco was starting to think these people were turning her INTO an animal!

 

Jacob spoke again and Coco looked up at him.

 

“Yeah. Did you know it takes ten days for civilization to collapse? Yup. You take away a man’s basic needs and he’ll revert to his primal instincts in just ten days. Ah, it’s a difficult thing to understand unless you’ve lived it… I was in the outskirts of Vale during the Great Faunes war. Eighty-second airborne. All Valeiens. Hoorah. One night, there was a, an ambush. Me and this guy named Miller got separated from the unit. No food. No radio. Nearest base, two hundred clicks to the south so we just started walking. Well, by the third day I knew we were lost. Day six……ran out of water. You know what that’s like, dontcha? Difficult to swallow. On the seventh day Miller's legs started going all wonkey. Did you know your brain starts to eat your muscles in order to survive? That’s why you're so goddamn skinny… And by the eighth day, the wolves were closing in. And I looked at Miller and I could tell we’re as good as dead. And I accepted that. And in that acceptance came clarity. You see I wasn't just looking at Miller. (Jacob stood up from his chair and Coco stood up as well.) I was looking at an opportunity. It wasn't something I wanted.. It was something I had to do. It was, it was my test.” 

 

Jacob reached into his pocket and pulled out the music box. Coco watched in horror as he cranked it up. She backed up a few steps as he cranked it. 

“Now you see, Miller’s sacrifice wasn't about me walking out of that desert. It was about bringing me here. The weak have their purpose. You’ll understand that soon enough.” And with that Jacob opened the box and played the music. Coco’s head started to hurt like hell. Like big nail were being slowly screwed in her skull and it felt like fire hot knives were slicing open her skin. Coco soon collapsed and passed out. 

 

Coco woke up, she was where she always woke up. It was the same song and dance as before. However, this time Coco found herself moving on her own accord. She had full control over herself. But nothing changed. She did the same things she did before. She picked up the revolver and shot the two men before they could look at her. The same song and dance, she did it all. This time though…….it felt great. She never felt more alive in her life. For every kill, she felt……..happy.

‘What is happening to me?’ Coco thought to herself. Coco fought all the way to the end and she passed out.


	13. John seed

When Coco awoke, had the sudden feeling that she couldn't breath. That her lungs were on fire. When she fully awoke she realized why. She was being held under water! Coco began to struggle but the man holding her under the water wouldn't budge. As she was held under the water she could hear someone talking. 

“We must wash away our past. We must expose our sins. We must atone…”   
Just when Coco was sure she was gonna drown, she was yanked out of the water. Coco took a big gasp of air and started coughing. Coco looked around and saw she wasn't in the town anymore. She didn't know where she was. All she knew was that she was in the middle of a pond and that she almost drowned. Coco felt like she was losing her mind. Coco looked forward and saw a man holding a big thick book. John, mabey? 

“For only then may we stand in the light of god and walk through his gate unto Edan.” The man that held Coco down under water then led her to the man holding the book. As soon as they approached however, he stopped them.

“Not this one. (He handed his book to the man that led her to him.) This one’s not clean.” And with that he grabbed her and pushed her back down under the water. Coco became terrified that she would drown. The man who Coco assumed was John held her under the water for a few moments before yanking her back up. Coco took a big gasp of air. John looked at her in the eyes and looked disappointed. 

“Ahhhhhh. Shit.” John was about to push her back down under the water when suddenly someone spoke. With a voice that Coco recognized. Joseph. 

“Do you mock the cleansing, John?” He asked causing John to visibly tense up. John let go of Coco and looked behind him to see Joseph standing there. 

“No Joseph.” John said.

“Shhh. You have to love them, John. Do not let your sin prevent that……………..Bring that one to me.” 

John then led Coco over to Joseph and Coco stood there all wet and terrified in front of Joseph. Joseph put both his hands on Coco’s shoulders and looked her in the eyes. 

“Despite all that you have done, you are not beyond salvation. Your not here by accident or by chance. You are here by the grace of god. You’ve been given a gift. Now it remains to see whether you choose to embrace it… or to cast it aside.” Joseph then takes his hands off of Coco and looks at John. 

 

“This one shall reach the atonement. Or the gates of Eden shall be shut to you John.”

“Yes, Joseph.” John said in response. And with that Joseph walked away. 

John turned to look at Coco who tensed up a bit. 

“You will confess. Every sin you’ve ever committed, no matter how petty, no matter how small… I will pull from you. Then we’ll see if your worthy of atonement.” 

At that moment something hit Coco in the back of the head and Coco fell unconscious. 

When Coco woke up she was strapped to a chair. Coco looked around and saw she was in some sort of bunker it looked like. She struggled but quickly gave up. She didn't have the energy anymore to put up any sort of fight. She also realized that she was no longer wearing the robes, she was naked in her bra and paintes! She then heard whistling and looked to the source to see John come up and place a tool box on an workbench that was in the room. John then opened the box and turned to look at Coco.

“My parents were the first ones to teach me about the power of yes. One night, they took me into the kitchen, and threw me on the ground, and I experienced pain after pain after pain after pain. And when I didn't think I could take anymore, I did.” 

 

John Picked up a tattoo gun from the tool box and walked over to Coco and Coco tensed up, scared as to what he’ll do to her.

 

“Something broke free inside. I wasn't scared, I was… clear. I looked up at them and I started to laugh. All I could say was… yes. I spent my entire life looking for more things to say ‘yes’ too. I opened up every hole in my body and when those were filled, I created more. But it was Joseph who showed me just how selfish I was being. Always receiving. Always taking. The best gift isn't the one you get, it’s the one you give and giving takes courage. The courage…… to own your sin. To etch it onto your flesh and carry it’s burden and when you have endured-- when you truly begin to atone-- to cut it out like a cancer and display it for all to see. My god that’s courage.” 

 

John walked back to the tool box and picked up a knife. He set the tattoo gun back down. 

 

“I going to teach you courage. Teach you how to say ‘yes’ so you can confront your weaknesses. Confront your sin. You will swim across an ocean of pain and emerge…… free! For only then can you truly begin to atone. I’m going to open you and pour your worst fears inside and as you choke, your sins will reveal themselves. Only then will you truly understand the power of yes. For only then will you be able to take the first Oath of Dagon.”


	14. The first oath of Dagon

“AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!” Coco screamed out in pain as John cut her again. For some reason her aura didn't heal her wounds, they must have injected her with some sort of drug. John for hours had tortured Coco mercilessly and cut every part of her body. She had cut marks all across her body, on her thighs, on her hip, on her breasts, on her stomach, and even on her face. John took a blow torch and heated up the knife he used and the pain felt unbearable. Coco didn't know how much more she could take before she broke. 

 

“Confession is the admission of one’s sins. Our souls….need to confess. By looking deep within ourselves, be exposing the darkness inside us… we free our souls from the burned of their sin. That is what i'm offering.” John says as he cut’s under Coco’s right eye slowly earning a scream from her. 

 

“So I will save you. Coco. I will help you lift that burden. I will help you confess. And I will pass no judgement on you. No matter how messy it gets. All you have to say is…………….yes.” 

 

Coco looked at John with fear in her eyes. Coco didn't know what caused her to do this but she somehow mustered up enough courage to spit right into John’s face. John just looked at her and wiped the spit off. Then he grind and began to chuckle. 

 

“I know your sin. It drives you. Every thought, every action. Your sin is wrath.” John goes over to his tool box and picks up his tattoo gun and walks back over to the terrified Coco Adel. He places the tattoo gun above her breasts and Coco flinches in fear. John grabs her by the chin. 

“Hold still…. It’s supposed to say ‘wrath’ not ‘rat’.” he says as he tattoo’s the word ‘wrath’ onto her skin. Coco has never gotten a tattoo before and the pain is unbearable. Coco begins to cry from the pain she has endured. Eventually John finishes and put’s the tattoo gun away. 

“Sin must be exposed so it may be absolved. If we hide our sin, we hide ourselves… you will not hide any longer. Your true self will spill out on this floor for all to see.”

 

A few more hours went by of more torture before John stopped. John took out a syringe and injected it’s contents into Coco’s neck. The last thing she heard before passing out were the words “You are ready”.

When Coco woke up she was in a church. Surrounded by people. Coco was being held up by two people but when she woke up John told them to release her. In front of her was John himself and another guy with a big thick book in her hands. 

“Our devoted, we are gathered here today to bear witness to those willing to atone for there sins.” The man with the book said. Coco stood there and saw she was still in her bra and paintes. She looked terrified. Her whole body felt weak and she felt like crying. 

“Will you Coco Adel place your hands on the word of Joseph?” He asked, holding out the book for her. 

Coco just stood there, not knowing what to do. If she did this she would be taking the first Oath of Dagon. 

“Don’t be afraid, sister Adel. It’s just one word.” John said. 

Coco was so scared of what was happening around her. She was afraid that if she messed this up John would hurt her again. 

Hesitantly, she said yes.

“Yes……..yes I will atone.” As soon as she said that John smiled and two men grabbed her and pinned her to the ground on her back and John sat on top of her with a knife in hand. Coco didn’t know what was going on, all she knew was that she was in for some pain. And pain is what she received. John took the knife and placed it on where he had tattooed the word ‘wrath’ and proceeded to cut into her flesh. Coco screamed out in pain as her flesh was cut off her body. John cut of the part of her that read ‘wrath’ and started laughing. 

 

“And THAT, is the power of yes!” John said. “The power to take away your sins. The power to set you free.” Coco was bleeding profusely as she laid there on the floor crying. Coco had never felt so humiliated and afraid in her life. Eventually, she passed out.


	15. Working up a plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't know what to name this chapter

(3 weeks later)

 

Glenda came into Ozpin's office with Sucre behind her.

“Ozpin, you have a visitor.”

Ozpin looked up at Glenda. 

“Oh, do I now? Well, who is it?”

Glenda moved to the side to reveal Sucre. Ozpin looked in shock as he laid eyes on Coco’s sister. The one he presumed dead not that long ago. 

“Miss Adel! Your alive? Come in and have a seat.” 

 

Sucre sat in front of Ozpin's desk on the brink of tears.

“Miss Adel, would please tell me everything. How your alive and where you’ve been and most importantly, why your sister isn't with you.” 

 

Sucre explained everything. 

“Mister Ozpin. Those woods that I went missing in are NOT haunted or cursed at all.”

Ozpin raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his coffee. 

“Do tell.” He said.

“There’s a big city out there. I know it sounds crazy but you have to believe me. It’s called Innsmouth.”

Ozpin sat there, sipping his coffee as he listened to every word. 

 

“Miss Adel. I find it hard to believe that a giant city could exist without us knowing about it.”

“But it’s true!”

“Alright, calm down. Please continue.” 

 

“Okey. This city, the people living there. They're all crazy! Their a cult, worshiping this god called Dagon.” She explained.

“Go on.” Ozpin said.

“They sacrificed my team to their ‘gods’ and I was next but……..but Coco came and saved me.”

“And where is she now?” Ozpin asked.

“Coco, she…………….”

“Miss Adel, where is your sister?”

“I left her behind.” Sucre confessed.

“And why did you do that?”

“Because she told me to. We were so close to escaping but things went south and she told me to run. She gave me this though. Told me the cult couldn't get their hands on it.” Sucre said as she pulled out the book Coco gave her and handed it to Ozpin.

“What’s this?” Ozpin asked as he opened it up.

“It’s a book about Dagon.” Sucre told him. Ozpin looked through some of the pages and looked up at Glenda. 

“Glenda, I want you to gather team CFVY and the other students. It seems this will be a rescue mission.” 

“Understood.” Glenda said.


	16. Help's on the way

Glenda did as she was told and gathered the rest of team CFVY and told them to go to Ozpin’s office to speak with him and then, over the speakers, told everyone to gather in the center of the school. After they arrived and the rest of team CFVY was informed of the situation, Ozpin came down to address the situation to the rest of the school.

 

Everyone was talking about what this could be when suddenly Ozpin came up onto the stage. 

 

“Attention, attention everyone.” Everyone stops talking and turns to look at Ozpin. 

“I know you are all wondering why you are all here. Well, i’m sure you are all familiar with team CFVY, correct.” Everyone mumbled yes and nodded. 

Ozpin looked at Sucre who was next to him on stage. 

“This right here is Miss Coco Adel’s sister. And she has just informed me that Coco, leader of team CFVY, has been taken against her will by a group of cultists.”

Almost everyone gasped at the information and some whispered to each other. 

Ozpin spoke again, regaining everyone’s attention.

“I am also sure you have all heard stories about the forest that is feared by even the Grimm, correct?”

Everyone mumbled yes and some nodded.

“It has also come to my attention that those very woods are the home to a whole city that has managed to stay hidden for years and is the home of said cultists.”

Again, some people gasped and whispered to each other. 

“Miss, Sucre Adel has informed me that these people were capable of taking out her whole team as well as capturing her sister. An attempt to rescue our fellow hunteress in training will be made shortly and I am here to request the aid of anyone who will like to assist in the rescue of Coco Adel. You will not be forced to accompany us in said attempt but I strongly recommend that you ALL take part in this rescue mission.” Ozpin announced.

All the other students looked at each other and then back at Ozpin. The look of determination on their faces.

 

An hour later. 20 Bullheads arrived at Becan academy. Ozpin told Glenda that she will have to be at the front lines for the assault on Innsmouth. To which she agreed. She stood there by the Bullheads waiting for the rest of team CFVY to arrive. She was surprised to see however, them and what had to be at least 500 fellow students behind them, weapons in hand.

 

“Is this everyone?” Glenda asked.

“Yes, we’re ready.” Velvet answered. 

Glenda nodded. “Okey.” 

The students boarded the Bullheads.


End file.
